Crossed to Darkness
by thestralqueen147
Summary: Harry Potter's twin brother was claimed to be the Boy Who Lived. But during a Quidditch World Cup tournament he was taken. When Harry was given the choice he took it now known as Orion Malfoy he goes to Hogwarts along with his new brother and cousins, Percy and Aquila. Will they take the school by storm? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Percy is the son of Voldemort and his mother is unknown but he is adopted by Bellatrix (who wasn't thrown into Azkaban). He also has a twin sister named Aquila. The wizarding world thinks that Bellatrix married** **Rodolphus ut she didn't.**

* * *

Percy Pov:

It was just another perfect day of summer. Key word _was._ My sister and I were on the way through Diagon Alley to reach Knockturn Alley when some random wizard showed up.

"Well well well what do we have here?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"Back off and leave us alone," I snapped and tried shaking his arm off.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked tightening his grip.

"Because he telling you to back off," my sister said in a commanding tone then turned her head from Madam Malkin's to look at the older wizard.

"Ahh!" he yelled backing up.

"What's wrong?" she asked her eyes flashing with a red ring around her iriss.

"Yeah what's wrong?" I asked my eyes flashing the same way.

"Perseus! Aquilla!" someone yelled from behind us.

Turning around we both said, "Mother."

"Now what happened here?" she asked.

"That wizard wouldn't leave us alone," my sister explained, " and look what he did to Perseus's arm," she said pulling up my sleeve revealing a forming bruise.

"I-I-I'm am so sorry Lady Lastrange," he said hurriedly, "I thought they were-"

"Stop trying to cover up your actions," a cool voice drifted over towards us.

"Hello Tom," Mother said.

"Hello father," I said turning around to meet my father's gaze while Aquila nodded in his direction.

"Bellatrix, Aquila, Perseus," my father responded.

"L-Lord Riddle!" he stammered.

"Come along we need to leave," he said throwing a look at the wizard one last glare as my sister and I did the same sending him running.

Them we apparated out of there.

* * *

Harry Pov:

"Hey Harry," a familiar voice drifted over me.

"Hey Neville," I said scooting over to make room for him to sit.

"Oh Happy Birthday," Neville said handing me a small package.

"Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"I can't believe it!" Neville suddenly hissed out of the blue.

"Can't believe what?" I asked.

"How can they ignore you! I mean you're their son as well!" Neville said gesturing to my parents and my idiot twin brother, Adrian, "Come on it's your birthday too you know."

"Yeah but I not on the list just like Drake, Perce, and Quila," I said looking down, "Go enjoy yourself.'

"No Harry it's not every day a wizard turns 8 now is it?" Neville asked me hoping to convince me.

"Not happening Weasel's over there," I pointed out.

"Alright, see you around some time alright?"

"Sure thing mate."

When his back was turned I made my way over to the stairs and went to my room.

%/%/%/%/%/%/%/Line Break 3 months later/%/%/%/%/%/%/%

"Well they're about done so..." I said to myself as I walked out of my room and down the grand staircase taking my time and when I saw my brother's face I smirked on the inside. Now he looked like a baby walrus with corn yellow teeth, auburn hair and amber eyes. He also has a scar in the shape of a V on his cheek which most people think is a sign that he defeated Voldemort while mine is in a lightning bolt shape on my forehead.

"You guys go ahead," my godfather said.

"Are you sure about this Remus?" Adrian's godfather asked.

"Of course stop being so serious Sirius," Remus said.

"Haha good one Remus," my father laughed as he took my mother's hand and apparated out of the house with Sirius and Adrian following them soon after.

"Here's the new book you wanted," Remus said handing me a brand new book and my bag.

"Thank you," I said admiring the book.

"Now put the book away and grab my hand," Remus chuckled and apparated as soon as I grabbed his hand.

The first thing I felt was the heat then I heard my brother's complaining that it was too hot.

"Come on it's cooler inside," my dad called out.

Upon entering the stadium and sitting down my brother and Weasel were staring wide eyed and opened mouthed. Since the game was bout to start I sat down in my seat and opened my new book. I kept reading until a scream rang out. Looking up I saw people fleeing the stands but when I looked for my family the were gone.

'Great!' I thought shoving my book into my bag, 'They left me to die.'

Running after the flow of people I was shoved this way and that. Then I tripped over a wizard who fell after being hit with the killing curse breaking my leg. Then the aurors started to appear one by one and fought back against the death eaters, but they were too late there were so many dead.

"Harry!" my mother shouted from the tree line nearby and started to run out to me when she froze on the spot.

Looking over my shoulders I saw why. Voldemort. Smirking he flicked his wand at me and I blacked out just as the red light hit me.

* * *

Draco Pov **(Bet you weren't expecting that right? If you were then plz tell me because I really wnt to surprize you guys)** :

"Hey Perce when's your dad getting back?" I asked Perseus.

"Beat's me he doesn't really trusts me as much as Aquila though," Perce answered.

"Yeah because you tend to let it slip," Aquila said appearing in the doorway of the library, "and he said that we're going to have a guest over so go make yourselves presentable."

"No way," Perce and I said.

"Suit yourselves," She said as she disappeared behind the shelves.

"Draco go change! You too Perseus!" my mother yelled at us.

On the way out I saw Aquila smirking triumphantly and then threw me a look that said 'I told you so.'

* * *

Harry Pov:

When I woke up I saw that I was in a room decorated in green, silver, blue, and bronze. Oddly enough my leg was healed so I stood up and went to the door to find that it was left opened. Poking my head out of the door I looked around before choosing to go down the left hallway. I kept going until I reached the Grand Hall but instead of going to the do I turned and...


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks to those who followed and favorite my story so without further thing to say ...**

 _ **Last time on Crossed to Darkness...**_

 _I_ _kept walking until I reached the Grand Hall but in stead of going to the door I turned and..._

* * *

Harry Pov:

"Glad you're awake, Harry," a voice called out as I entered the dining room.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hello mate how have you been?" another familiar voice called out.

"Please wipe that look off your face and look this way," came a third.

Turning around to face the table in the center of the room.

"Hey guys," I said and went over to sit next Aquila who had been gesturing for me to come over, "um where are we?"

Chucking Percy answered, "Welcome to Riddle Manor mate."

"Pretty neat huh?" Aquila asked me.

"Yeah you should see the library it's huge," Drake spoke as he looked up from his book.

"Hey did you guys see what happened to my book bag?" I asked looking around.

"Here you are Mr. Potter," a cool voice said washing over me.

"Hello Father," Percy and Aquila said in unison.

I turned around to see a tall man about 6 feet tall with black hair and charcoal eyes holding my book bag. He also has a huge snake around his shoulders.

"Thank you Lord Riddle," I said shocking the four people in the room, " the snake told me," I clarified.

"Nagini told you?" Draco asked looking from his book again.

"Yeah why?" I asked slowly.

"She never speaks to anyone but me and Perce," Aquila said her eyebrows scrunching together.

"Don't forget dad," Percy reminds her.

"Yeah...," She answered and then had a far away look in her eyes, "Oh how about Harry becomes Drake's younger brother since he's been complaining how Percy and I are siblings and he doesn't have one."

"Good... no... Best idea ever," Drake said jumping up from his seat, I'll speak to my dad about it."

"No need I agree with it," Mr. Malfoy said as he came into the room.

"Then it's settled we leave in an hour," Lord Riddle said as he disappeared with a crack.

* * *

Annabeth Pov **(Bet you didn't see that coming right?...yes?...no?... let me know)**

It was just another day at camp until this morning...

 _~flash back~_

 _We were eating breakfast when an owl swooped down in front of me and dropped a letter on my lap._

 _"Is it from mother?" Malcom asked._

 _"Malcom if I had wanted to speak to you I would have just summoned you to my temple on Olympus of Iris messaged you," Athena said flashing in to the dining pavilion._

 _"Lady Athena what can we do for you?" Chiron asked._

 _"Annabeth that letter is from a boarding school in Europe," Athena said looking at me, "it's an acceptance letter from a school of witchcraft and wizardry."_

 _"S-so I'm a witch?" I asked._

 _"Yes don't worry its only a gift from Hecate," my mother azure me when she saw the look on my face._

 _"Oh."_

 _"That reminds me Hecate gave these gifts to certain mortals so be careful to whom you show your gifts to alright?" mother said as she gestured for me to follow her, "Artemis also has a young witch in the Hunt..."_

 _"Wait this letter is it suppose to come to me when I'm 11?" I asked confused._

 _"That my girl," mother said smiling, "and yes but we convinced the school to send it early so we can teach you to know what to expect."_

 _"This girl is she-" I left the sentence hanging._

 _"She is what the witches and wizards call a half blood but you would be known as a half blood witch as well."_

 _"Hello sister," Artemis called from Thalia's pine tree._

 _"Artemis," mother replied._

 _"Come along Annabeth I'll introduce you to the girl who would be teaching you about the wizarding world," Artemis said as she held out her hand to me."_

 _~flashback end~_

Now I'm walking through the woods somewhere in Vermont with Becky Arncliffe as she quizzed me on what I remember.

"So can you tell me how many houses are there?" Becky questioned.

"Four, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," I answered with out hesitating.

"What animal represents what house?"

"The lion for Gryffindor, a eagle for Racenclaw, a badger for Hufflepuff, and a snake for Slytherin."

"Good let's get back to camp," Becky said looking up at the sky.

"When will I get to me the Boy Who Lived?" I asked.

"Hahaha," Becky laughed as she ruffled my hair, "in about three years but when you start I'll be in my fifth year so I can only help you for two years alright?"

"What year is he in?"

"Hmm let's see..." She said rubbing her chin, "oh right he in your year."

"Really?"

"Yep."

* * *

Harry Pov:

"Draco let's go," Narcissa called out.

"Go," Aquila said pushing Draco forward towards his mother, "Perce and I will come with Harry in a little bit alright?"

"Fine," Drake said in defeat.

"See you soon Harry," Narcissa called out as they took the floo to Knockturn Alley.

"First things first," Percy said as he came into the room, "you would need to dress like a Malfoy."

"What?!" I asked.

"Hahaha," the twins burst out laughing.

"Stop joking around this instant," a sharp voice rang out.

"Apologies Mother," Aquila and Perseus said in unison.

"Lady Lastrange," I greeted politely.

"No need Harry just call me Aunt Bella," Aunt Bella said giving me a hug.

"You know she's not really our mother right?" Perseus asked as he walked over to the fireplace.

"It's true she only became a motherly figure to us after our birth mother left us," Aquila continued as she walked over to her brother and father who had only just stepped out of the fireplace.

"Come we must not be late," Lord Riddle said gesturing for me to come closer, "but first I need to make you unrecognizable," and he flicked his wand in front of my face.

* * *

Aquila Pov:

Ooh I thought Harry was pretty cute before but now he looks even cuter with soft dark brown hair and sparkling deep blue eyes.

"Let's go," Father said as he geld out the jar of floo powder.

"Check out your appearance," I said handing Harry a mini hand mirror that trans forms into a charm on my bracelet.

"Wow," Harry said, "your dad's good with glamour magic."

"Aquila let's go sweetie," mother called out.

Taking my mirror back from Harry I quickly attached it to my bracelet and step into the fireplace with my mother.

"See you at the Leaky Cauldron," I yelled at Harry before disappearing in a flash of green flames.

* * *

 **Thanks for hang in there for this chapter guys! I've been so busy with homework that I don't have much time to up date any if my stories. ^~^ There is also a poll on my page plz check it out and vote on the pairings for this story since I have absolutely don't know what the pairING should be for this story. Also a quick shout out to Callmeduck for reviewing!^_^ We'll Bye for now.**


End file.
